


A Little Magical

by LinkyMew



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkyMew/pseuds/LinkyMew
Summary: In a G8 + China and Prussia summit, Russia is knocked into a wall and potions fall. They turn him into a child! What will happen?!?





	1. Meeting Elixer

 Russia stepped into the room of nine other nations. They sat at a rather large brown table, with various paperwork in front of them.

Italy was noticeably drawing on his paperwork, doodling out figures of cats and people. They were detailed, and every line was drawn with such care. The Russian nation took a seat, to get the meeting started.

As soon as the meeting started, everything went to normal. Japan was quiet as always, China was arguing about movies with France and England. Germany continued to try and keep his cool, but it was obvious of his failed attempt.

But, of course, America was the one to propose his ideas first. "Dudes! I have a totally awesome idea! Okay, so there's this think I've been working on for, like, fifty years now and I think it could save us from SuperMegaPlanet3000!!!" Russia looked at the American, angry. Even if he was burning inside, his smile didn't faulter. "Amerika, You do realize that the plane has already been conducted and is being plan out, da?" America's eyes widened at the comment. "But this plan is totally awesome, better than any commie nonsense!"

"Da, but you forget I am not a communist anymore." The larger nation point out. "ONCE A COMMIE ALWAYS A COMMIE!" America shoved him into the wall, opening a cabinet. The cabinet had a note saying _**'DO NOT TOUCH'**_ , and knowing England, it was probably for the better.

Russia looked up, only to be knocked over by a bottle. It held a yellow liquid, and it poured all over the Russian. Another bottle fell, this time it was blue. England looked over, and was frightened. "GET OUT OF THE-" Another bottle fell, this time being a light green. Russia was now on the ground, breathing hard. He was just staring at the ground, not moving an inch.

The nations stopped their bickering, and looked over at the powerful country. "R-Russia...?" A few nations mumbled, confused at the sudden event that had occurred. Prussia started to slap the Russian, not hard, but not soft. "WAKE UP! Hallloooooo~ Russia~" He continued to slap him. Germany face palmed, and put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Bruder, I don't think he can hear jou." He pointed out.

Prussia crossed his arms. "The awesome me totally knew that." He muttered. Silence broke out between them, which was rare for the nations. "Engrand-San, What Did those potions do exactry?" Japan asked. "Well... two of them were imcomplete. The first one was an attempt at a Potion of Youth, the second was a Potion for Memory-" "Because you're old?" America butted in. "NO! Bloody Wanker... the third one was a complete one, thank god. I'm pretty sure it was a ocnfusion potion, just makes the person confused." England sighed in relief. "Aiya! Tell us what it do!" China said. The Chinese man was obviously annoyed.

"I DON'T BLOODY KNOW!" England shouted at him. China crossed his arms. "Aiya... western nations are so immature. I go make some medicine for Russia aru~" China left to his guest room.

England sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot. "I'll go make him some food-" "NO!" Everyone yelled. All the nations knew of England's food, and did not want to die today. Not like that... "I'll make him food, I insist!" France smiled. England agreed, and France left as well. Italy ran after him, asking his big brother if he could make pasta for him.

Germany and Japan went to call Ukraine, leaving America and England alone with Russia.

America was the one to break to break the silence by wrapping his arms around England. "Iggy~..." He smirked. England pushed him away, looking towards the door. "Don't touch me you git. And I've told you not to call me that!" England huffed. America turned away from Russia, and frowned. "Iggy.... i lov-" a blood chortling scream silenced the two nations, and they instantally shot back around to Russia. What they saw was beyond believable.

There was a tiny kid, with pale white hair. He was small, and his nose was rather large for that of a kid. He wore his normal clothes, although they had shrunk. His scarf was wrapped around the boy's neck, and his violet eyes were terrified.

"Uh... that doesn't look like Russia." America said. England got terrified, and the kid ran to the corner. "I didn't notice. Hello, little one. Who are you?" England held out his hand. The child still shook, confused and scared. "I don't think he understands you." America said. The kid screamed again.

The two turned around to see Prussia, standing in shock. "OH MEIN GOTT!" He yelled. The tiny child curled into a ball, trying to not cry. "Prussia, do you know who this is?" England asked him, his gaze soft. "Ja! It's the un-awesome Russia!" Prussia nodded. America looked back at the kid, who is presumed to be Russia.

"Sooooo..... he can't speak English or....?" America asked, uncertain. What did the nation think? England shook his head. "From the way he is reacting, I believe he doesn't know how." The tiny nation was now sobbing. "Prussia, I think you should leave." "WHAT? NO WAY! The awesome me deserves to save Baby Russia." Prussia growled, going over to Russia. "Hallo!" "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Russia screamed. "УХОДИ! УХОДИ!*" Prussia stepped back, and Russia looked up, and tears were streaming out his eyes.

France and Italy ran in, and so did Germany and Japan. China didn't come, most likely because he thought it was just America. They took one look at the kid, and were wide eyed. "Who is this?" Germany was the first to speak. England sighed. "Russia. He doesn't understand English, though." Russia was now using a small baton to signal them to stay away.

England thought of something, and picked up his spell book. He flipped through it, landing on a page. "Transicono frict hunchi tulonu ukeion!" He chanted, and a blinding white light covered them before fading away. "I SAID GO AWAY!" The voice said again, this time in english. "There we go. He should be able to understand us now." England said, satisfied with his work. "What do you mean? Where am I? Where is Tatar?" Russia demanded. "Russia, you are at my house. We just came here for a meet-" "I DON'T RECALL THAT!" Russia yelled. Prussia stepped away, feeling bad. "East?" Germany asked. Prussia looked at his brother, scared. [C]"What is your name?" Prussia asked Russia, trying to point out a problem.

My name is Kieven Rus'."

-

Russian:

*УХОДИ! УХОДИ! - Get Away! Get Away!


	2. Don't You Cry

**_I am now not continuing stories unless I get one or more people give feedback. I have no motivation, and if people don't comment, I feel like I'm posting this to a void._**  
 -

Everyone looked confused. If this was Keivan Rus', what happened to Russia? Their eyes shot to England, hoping the nation would know the answer. "What the bloody hell are you staring at?" He asked. Everyone was now terrified. What were they going to do?

Prussia took a step near Keivan Rus', and he just cried. Germany slapped his brother, angry. "You scared him!" He growled. Kevain Rus' ran from his spot, and hid behind Germany. "Huh?" Germany looked at the scared little thing, confused. "What-?" Keivan Rus' hugged his leg. America laughed. "I think the commie likes you!" Keivan Rus' tugged at Germany's pants. "Kill him!" He cried.

Germany was utterly disgusted. "Nein!" He shook him away, accidentally kicking him into the wall. Keivan Rus' flinched, terrified. England looked at him, and everything seemed to stop.

His jaw dropped a little, leaving England's mouth freaked open. England slowly walked to the boy, kneeling down to him. Keivan Rus' was shaking, but England smiled. "Shh... it's going to be okay. Are you alright?" Keivan Rus' nodded, shaking still. England slowly picked him up, holding the small nation in his arms. "Where are you from? We are going to take you back home as soon as we can." He promised. The other nations were silently standing, shocked at England's kindness towards the child. "N-nyet! T-tatar told me that I would be helping someone out at their house for a bit... that must be you, da?" Keivan Rus' looked at England, frowning. He was trying so hard not to smile, and it was so obvious.

England was hesitant, but nodded to avoid any conflict. Keivan Rus' nodded, still keeping his frown. "W-what do you want me to do, Master?" He shuttered. England looked around, and saw the puddle from the potion. "Can you... clean up that over there?" He looked over to the mess America had made. "Da." Keivan Rus' climbed down from his arms and found a mop in the corner. He started to clean it up, but accidentally knocked the broom into the cabinet, making another potion fall. It didn't land on him, but the glass did cut the child's cheek open.

Blood dripped from the small one's cheek, landing into the puddle. That wasn't Tatar Yoke's concern, though. He turned around to England, crying. "I'M SORRY! I-I... I didn't mean... I..." He said, distraught. England was confused at the action. "Why... Why are you sorry? It was a simple a mistake." England said. His words confused Keivan Rus', and he looked at him with wide eyes. "You're... you're not mad?" He said, shocked. "No. Not at all. Why Should I be?" England got on his knees, taking the shard from the others' cheek. "I... But... But i... I am disobedient! Why aren't you punishing me?" Keivan Rus' asked. He looked so innocent, his purple eyes round and with blue tear droplets ready to fall.

Italy ran to Keivan Rus', holding out a bandage. He placed it on Yoke's cheek, smiling. "Ve~! All-a better!" Tatar Yoke was confused. "I... I um... Spasibo, comrade." He bowed. "No problemo!" Italy smiled. He rushed back to Germany. Keivan Rus' finished with the mess, not frightened.

"Master? What would you like me to do next?" He asked. England looked at the others, unsure of what to do. "Well... can you stop calling me 'Master'? My name is England." "Huh? Tatar doesn't send me to regular people. What nation do you represent?" Keivan Rus' asked. England hesitated again. "Um... England. Britain. The United Kingdom of Wales and Northern Ireland." He elaborated. Prussia smirked. "Prussia!" France blew a kiss to him, smiling. "France."

America jumped to his feet, running over to Tatar Yoke with enthusiasm. "I'm America, AKA the Hero!" Germany huffed. "Germany." "Italy!" Italy smiled. Japan looked at Keivan, not frowning, not smiling. "Japan." Keivan Rus' nodded. "Tatar says I am not allowed to call myself by my country name." He admitted.

England nodded. France heard a beeping noise. "Ah! The food is done~!" Keivan Rus' looked confused. "M-may I eat as well?" He asked, and at the mention of eating, his stomach growled. "Tatar doesn't let me eat often." He confessed. America looked shocked. "DUDE! How do you survive without food? I understand with England's cooking, but SERIOUSLY?!?" America grabbed Tatar Yoke's hand, and raced down stairs. When England got there, he found Keivan Rus' gobbling down food. "When was the last time you ate?" He asked. Tatar Yoke coughed, and swallowed. "Mm... last... Week? Month? I can't remember." Keivan Rus' ate more, until he was full.

Tatar Yoke burped, and America laughed. "I... I'm sorry! I'll make you food if you-" "No. it's absolutely fine, mate." England interrupted him. "CAN WE KEEP HIM?!? PLEASE IGGY?!? "NO! We have to get Russia back!" Keivan Rus' looked away, scared. "He is right here." He said. England and America looked at him, more confused than ever.

"I'm Russia."

 


	3. Sleep Tight...

"B-but..." England was confused, his emerald eyes focused on the small nation at the table.

"You just said...?" "Master does not like it when I call myself Russia." His violet eyes shined, and tears were about to spill from his eyes. England didn't know what to say. He was frozen. Why? Was it out of fear that this nation was Russia, or perhaps was it because he was confused. Maybe he had used too much magic? Was he cold? England didn't have the slightest clue.

It was a few minutes before England gulped, and grasped the confidence to speak again. "R-Russia... How about I show you to your room?" England asked, shaking in fear. "Da!" The Russian smiled happily, He jumped off the chair which looked huge to the small nation. He ran over, and hugged England's leg, holding tight. "Spasibo!" He looked up at him, his eyes closed and his head tilting. It gave off a cute look to him, but England knew better than to trust such a loving face. He slowly picked Russia up in his arms, carrying him down the hall. England turned to a little room that seemed like it hadn't been used in years... or perhaps centuries. ' _Because it hasn't..._ ' England thought, sighing aloud before opening the door with his free hand.

England looked at the room. It was filled with dust, and the sheets hadn't been cleaned for a while. England sighed again. There were two beds, both old-fashioned. The room was symmetrical on both sides, besides the bunny plushy that was on the right bed. A bear plushy laid on the other bed, which looked like it had been abandoned before the other.

England kept himself from breaking down, and set Russia on the floor. He used a duster to dust out one bed, and picked Russia back up. England placed Russia on the bed he had just cleaned, and kissed him on the forehead like he was a his own child. Russia yawned, tired. He laid on the bed, holding the plush next to his chest. He slept peacefully, breathing in and out. England smiled slightly, closing the door as he walked out to the living room.

"How are we going to fix this?" America ran up to his old caretaker. "GET OFF ME!" England snapped, slapping the nation. America nodded, looking away. China sighed. "Aiya... Who's going to take care of him?" He questioned. Silence followed him, and the room was suddenly quiet. It stayed that way for a while, and nothing moved besides the occasional burps from America.

The silence was broken by a door opening, and the nine nations looked to see another nation join them.

"How about I take that job?" A devilish grin appeared on the man's face.

"And who might you be?" England asked, standing in front of America protectively.

A laugh could be heard from the man, and the room seemed to tense.

"Mongolia. But you can call me Tatar."


	4. Don't Hide From Me

Mongolia stepped slowly on the hard floor that had been made from marble. It looked spotless, most likely from England's obsession of cleaning. The only thing that didn't match the beautiful house was the kitchen, which appeared to have burn marks on the walls and table tops. A plate full of scones could be spotted on the counter, although they looked more like rocks.

Mongolia strolled past the nations, a scowl on his face. Fear was spread through the room, making all the nations shake in fear. Mongolia chuckled, smiling devilishly. He walked down the hallway, looking at the green fabric that decorated the walls. The floor was now wood, and looked old. It appeared to be lighter than the dark oak door on Mongolia's right, and lines could be seen on the wood. Burn marks were seen clearly along with bullet holes. The holes seemed to be random, and careless. The nation's finger ran over it, feeling that it was a normal temperature for the home. The shots must have been fired centuries ago, and Mongolia rested easy.

His hand reached for the door handle, which had also been made out of wood. He turned it, opening it to find a Russian sleeping peacefully in an old bed. Mongolia's old lips formed a smirk, and he walked towards the small boy. His hand reached for something from his pocket, and revealed a sharpened pocket knife.

Russia rolled over in his bed, snoring softly. He seemed to be dreaming, and enjoying it. His thumb was in his mouth, sucking on it tightly.

Mongolia took the knife to Russia's neck, and braced himself. "Проснитесь*!!!" He shouted, his voice raspy and cold. Russia woke up with a jolt, pulling the thumb out of his mouth. Tears formed in Russia's eyes, started to fall onto the bed. "Так что теперь вы просто собираетесь плакать?!?" He pushed him off the bed, making him land on the hard, oak floor. Russia tried to keep his tears in, but it didn't seem to work for the small nation.

England heard it, and snapped. He ran into the room, his emerald eyes full of anger and fury. "Get. Out." He growled, clenching his jaw. Mongolia only seemed to snicker. "But I am Keivan Rus' master. Why should I leave him?" Mongolia's eyes had no emotion. They looked too empty, almost to a point where it was menacing.

The stare and silence didn't stop England from stepping closer to him. After a few seconds of staring at each other, England slapped the older nation, his hand pounding. The force was great, and his hand was completely red, while Mongolia's cheek looked hardly touched. "Nyet. I am your Master now. You will call me 'Master' until further notice." He pushed England aside, looking back at Russia.

Russia quickly jumped up, following after him.

Mongolia could be heard outside, giving the other nations a lecture on how to clean his house. 'Yeah right... This is my house and you know that.' England thought, huffing at the thought. Today was going to be a long day...

-

Проснитесь - Wake Up!

 


End file.
